CHOICE
by Navi Blue
Summary: Setiap langkah yang kau tuju perlahan membawamu pada pilihann baru. Sejenak langkah terganggu tatkala hati meragu. Tersisip resah dalam hati kala bayang kematian menghantui. itulah saat dimana kau menentukan pilihanmu. YUNJAE couple. DEATH NOTE. RnR plis?


**CHOICE *YunJae fanfiction/Slash/PG 13/Romance***

27 Maret 2011 jam 15:29

* * *

><p><em>A YunJae FanFiction<em>

**Disclaimer: **_YunJae belongs to themselves and the story inspired by SasuNaru's doujinshi, Limit, and Death Note © Tsugumi Ohba & Takeshi Obata_

**Rate :**_ PG 13_

**Genre : **_Romance and other_

**Cast : **_YunJae_

**Setting : **_Tokyo, Japan (Death Note's universe-maybe-)_

* * *

><p><em>*** Setiap langkah yang kau tuju perlahan membawamu pada pilihann baru. Sejenak langkah terganggu tatkala hati meragu. Tersisip resah dalam hati kala bayang kematian menghantui. Meski kau tahu, kau takkan pernah lepas dari hal immortal itu. Seharusnya kau tak perlu resah, sebab di akhir nant<em>_i kau akan berhadapan dengannya***_

* * *

><p>#<p>

Cahaya mentari menyembul dari sela gedung pencakar langit. Membiaskan cahaya temaram dengan kicauan burung yang merdu. Awan berarak perlahan, serasa tak berjalan. Nyiur angin menyapu hampa, bergerilya lembut, menari-nari dalam arah _absurd_.

Sepasang kaki jenjang menyongsong kejauhan, menyusuri halam _Tohoshinki University of Tokyo_. Tubuh tegap dengan torso yang sempurna dalam balutan kemeja putih bersih tak bernoda. Rambut hitam pendek yang mencuat namun tertata rapi membingkai wajah tegapnya. Sepasang mata yang berkilat bagai elang seakan dapat menerawang hingga ke ujung _horizon_.

Langkah besarnya tersendat tatkala manik matanya mendapati sesuatu. Ia melempar pandang, didapatinya sebuah buku tergeletak tak jauh dari tempatnya berpijak.

Alisnya bertaut, mengernyit ambigu. Dengan enggan ia mendekati buku tersebut. Sejujurnya ia tak berminat sama sekali dengan buku itu, hanya saja entah mengapa batinnya begitu tertarik oleh buku bersampul hitam itu. Ia mendelik heran kala membaca judul buku itu, _'Death note'_. Diarahkannya lengan panjangnya menggapai buku tersebut.

Waktu seakan berhenti saat itu juga. Detik-detik berlalu terlampau lamban saat ujung jemari lentiknya menyentuh buku itu. Didapatinya jemari bekuku hitam legam juga tengah menggapai buku itu.

Ia mendongkak dan mendapati sepasang manik mata _obsidian_ yang hangat. Keduanya saling perpandangan lama, mata mereka seakan tak ingin melepas pandang satu sama lain, terpaku. Perlahan ia tersadar tatkala sepasang sayap hitam mengembang di udara begitu indah.

Ia terperangah kala mengetahui bahwa namja berpakaian _a la gothic_ di depannya inilah sang pemilik sayap dengan _black feathers_ itu. _Cosplay_? Tentu tidak, sepasang sayap itu tertanam alami di punggungnya.

_"Kau… siapa?"_

* * *

><p><strong>oO~oOo~Oo<strong>

**~oO~~~~~~~~~~oOo~~CHOICE~~oOo~~~~~~~~~~Oo~**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

_-Black_Rose_present-_

_-YunJae_FanFiction-_**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Petang mulai meraja, kerlip bintang mulai bersahutan di langit senja. Angin berhembus semilir, memberi desir sunyi yang memenuhi ruang. Lampu-lampu mulai menyala, memberi pertolongan dalam gelap.<p>

Layaknya para pelajar yang tekun, Jung Yun Ho, setia duduk berlama-lama sembari membuka catatannya.

Dentingan jam mendominasi kesunyian. Tak ada pergerakkan sedikitpun, serasa mematung. Sepasang sayap hitam terkantup di punggung tegap itu. Bola mata yang polos itu menelisik lurus tak berkedip ke arah Yun Ho yang tengah berupaya mengacuhkannya dan berkonsentrasi pada kegiatannya sendiri.

Kesabaranpun mulai terkikis. Entah mengapa konsentrasi Yun Ho terusik dengan pandangan polos yang menggemaskan itu. Ia menyerah, meski tak mengaku kalah. Padahal ia biasanya dapat mengacuhkan segalanya dalam kegiatan yang tengah ia tekuni. Pemuda tampan itu membalas tatapan makhluk bersayap itu. "Berhentilah menatapku seperi itu, wahai '_Dewa Maut'_!" ucapnya kesal.

Dengan _innocent face_ yang masih bertahan di wajahnya, sang _Shinigami_[1] mengerjap tanda tak mengerti. "Ah, ya? Nani?" tanyanya masih me-_loading_ perkataan Yun Ho dengan wajah yang polos, membuat Yun Ho makin dongkol dibuatnya. Tak ayal bulir _sweatdrop_ jatuh di atas kepalanya_. (Anime style)_

"Tc'h, kubilang. Berhentilah. Menatapku. Seperti. Itu!" jawab Yun Ho dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. "kau membuatku risih!" lanjutnya tegas namun masih bersikap lembut.

"Oh~~~ baiklah, Yun Ho-sshi!" ucap makhluk itu sembari memoles senyum lebar di wajah cantik(?)nya. Yun Ho menghela nafas panjang, ia menyerah menghadapi kepolosan makhluk ini. Tak berselang lama, ia menyadari sesuatu.

"He-hey! Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui namaku?" tanya Yun Ho pada lawan bicaranya yang tangah berguling-guling ria diatas kasur _single bed_ yang tak terlampau besar dan langsung terkesikap dengan gaya yang mengundang tawa. Manis sekali.

"EH? Bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau aku ini seorang Dewa kematian, Yun Ho-ttebayoo~" jawabnya _innocent_. Sekali lagi sebulir _sweatdrop_ membasahi kepala Yun Ho.

Sejurus kemudian, Yun Ho melempar pandang pada buku '**Death Note**' yang tergeletak di pangkuan _shinigami _itu.

"Jae Joong," tersentak, Yun Ho memandang bingung pada Shinigami itu tanda tak mengerti. "Namaku Jae Joong, Kim Jae Joong desu, _yoroshiku ne_!" sungutnya dengan senyum lebar, tak mengetahui akibatnya pada Yun ho yang tengah sibuk menyembunyikan semburat merah yang menjalari wajah _manly_-nya.

_'Terlalu manis, baka!'_

**Sraaak…**

Yun Ho tersentak tatkala merasa hawa aneh di sekitarnya. Ia mendongak dan tertegun melihat keajaiban di hadapannya.

Jae joong berdiri tepat di hadapannya dengan sayap hitam yang merekah dari punggungnya. Mata berkeping _obsidian_nya perlahan berubah _crimson_ dengan iris memanjang seperti mata kucing, begitu dingin. Helai bulu yang gugur membuat pemandangan Yun ho begitu mendramatisir. Ia tidak takut, melainkan terpesona.

Perlahan, jemari lentik berkuku hitam milik Jae Joong menelusuri wajah tegas Yun Ho. "Kau…. Tidak takut… padaku?" tanya suara lembut namun berat itu menarik kembali kesadaran Yun Ho.

Yun Ho tak menjawab, melainkan ia menatap lurus pada _orb ruby_ yang dingin itu. Ia rasa tak ada aksara yang mampu meyakinkan Jae Joong selain tatapan mata yang penuh akan keteguhannya.

Perlahan, warna mata Jae Joong kembali, memancarkan aura lembut yang khas. Berbeda dengan yang tadi. Ia kembali mendudukkan diri di atas kasur milik Yun Ho dengan senyum merekah di sudut bibirnya. _'Baguslah'_ batinnya.

_'Tapi…'_

Jae Joong meraih _Death Note_ dan menatapnya kosong.

"_Death Note_, sebenarnya buku apa itu?" Tanya Yun Ho tiba-tiba sukses mengejutkan Jae Joong.

Senyum terukir di bibir Jae Joong, meski terlihat menawan tapi, Yun Ho tahu kalau itu hanyalah senyum palsu. "Seperti namanya, _'Death Note'_ biasanya kalau diartikan adalah '_Catatan Kematian_' Tapi khusus untuk buku itu, artinya berbeda," ujar Jae Joong.

"Ini adalah buku untuk menghentikan kehidupan seseorang, hmm… kasarnya 'membunuh'," Yun Ho mengernyit. Pandangan Jae Joong seolah bertambah gelap. "Jika kita menuliskan nama seseorang di sini, dan kita tahu orangnya maka orang itu akan mati," sambung Jae Joong. Yun Ho masih diam, namun matanya terbelalak tak percaya.

"Jika kita menuliskan penyebab, waktu dan dimana orang itu akan mati, maka ia akan mati persis seperti yang kita tulis. Tapi, jika tak menuliskannya, maka dalam 60 detik orang itu mati karena terkena penyakit jantung… hanya itu," akhir Jae Joong sedikit menunduk.

"Kau bohong 'kan, Jae? Itu tak masuk akal" kata Yun Ho bingung. Jae Joong tersenyum, ia senang Yun Ho memanggilnya tampak akrab.

"Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, lihatlah lima hari lagi, akan ada seorang wanita yang meninggal karena terjatuh dari balkon sebuah ruko jam _14:00 p.m_" usul Jae Joong sembari mengepak-ngepakkan sayap besarnya dan mengangkat telunjuknya.

Keringat dingin mengalir di belakang kepala Yun Ho. _'Kurasa tak perlu… kedatanganmu saaja sudah membuatku cukup yakin'_ batinnya. "Hey, terus kenapa aku bisa melihatmu?" Tanya Yun Ho penasaran sebab tak ada yang menyadari keberadaan Jae Joong selain dirinya tadi.

"Begitulah~ hanya bagi mereka yang pernah menyentuh _Death Note_ yang bisa melihat makhluk sejenisku, Yunnie!" jawab Jae Joong bersemangat. Ia lalu menyapu pandang.

Yun Ho ingin memprotes dengan panggilan Jae Joong, namun entah mengapa hati kecilnya senang dipanggil seperti itu. Ia mendelik bingung tatkala Jae Joong memandang sesuatu dengan berbinar tak lupa setets liur menggantung di sidit bibirnya. Ia coba mengikuti arah pandang Jae Joong dan terbengong—tak mengerti.

'_Apel?'_ batin Yun Ho. Ia lalu mengambil apel tersebut dan bertapa terkejutnya ia sebab pandangan Jae Joong tak lepas sama sekali. Yun Ho mencoba mengarahkan tangannya ke arah lain dan lagi-lagi Jae Joong mengikuti lengan Yun Ho yang tengah membawa apel merah segar itu.

Lagi, lagi dan lagi Yun Ho melambaikan tangannya ke sana ke mari dan masih saja diikuti oleh mata kelinci Jae Joong dengan _saliva_ yang menyelinap keluar di ujung bibir merahnya. Akhirnya Yun Ho menyerah.

"Kau mau apel ini. Jae?" tanya Yun Ho memastikan. Dengan antusias Jae Joong menganggukan kepala. Yun Ho melemparkan apel tersebut pada Jae dan sukses ditangkap olehnya. Yun Ho terkejut saat Jae Joong melahap apel tersebut secara kilat—tak sampai lima menit.

"Kau… suka apel ya, Jae?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"YA! TENTU SAJA~~" jawab Jae dengan nyaring-ring-ring~. Akhirnya Yun Ho memutuskan untuk mengambil apel di lemari pendingin. Malam ini ia habiskan dengan menyaksikan seorang Shinigami aneh yang bergitu lahap memakan apel merah.

#

* * *

><p><strong>_Beberapa hari kemudian_<strong>

#

'_Hmm… hari ini Yunnie berjanji akan membelikanku apel saat pulang nanti~ yay!' _Jae Joong, sang Dewa Maut tersenyum-senyum gaje dengan wajah polosnya yang berseri. Seketika pandangannya menjadi dingin kala manik matanya terpaut pada sebuah buku ber-_cover_ hitam diatas meja belajar. Ia berjalan amat perlahan dan menggapai buku itu.

'_Hari ini akan ada seorang gadis meninggal pada pukul 14:00 p.m'_ ia mulai membuka lembar perlembar buku itu. Melewati lembar pertama yang didominasi tulisan putih diatas hitam, lalu seterusnya beribu kata hitam diatas putih yang tertulis tak beraturan.

'_Dan…pada detik berikutnya…'_ frasa batinnya menggantung kala sebuah tulisan tertera di salah satu halaman.

#

Hiruk kuasai jalanan kota yang tampak padat. Seorang namja tampan bernama Yun Ho berjalan menembus keramaian _Kota Tokyo_ yang tak juga berhenti. Ia tersenyum sekilas saat perhenti di sebuah _Mini Market_. Di angannya ia sangat senang sebab malam ini akan melihat Jae Joong makan dengan lahap apel yang ia belikan—lagi—. Dengan seutas senyum di bibirnya, Yun Ho melangkah masuk dan tak menyadari beberapa pasang mata yang terpaku—terpesona melihatnya tersenyum.

* * *

><p>'<em><strong>Seorang namja bernama… Jung Yun Ho…'<strong>_

* * *

><p>Setelah apa yang dibutuhkannya didapat, Yunho memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Namun, ia berhenti tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh ke seberang dan didapatinya seorang gadis tengah berdiri di balkon sebuah ruko. Entah apa yang dia lakukan di sana. 'Kurang kerjaan, mau bunuh diri apa?' batin Yun Ho cuek.<p>

Tiba-tiba Yun Ho tersentak, dengan cepat ia melihat jam di lengan kirinya. Dalam kepalanya terngiang kembali kata-kata Jae Joong kemarin.

"_Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak, lihatlah besok, akan ada seorang wanita yang meninggal karena terjatuh dari balkon sebuah ruko jam 14:00 p.m"_

Debaran jantung Yun Ho seakan melambat dua kali lipat. Ia menatap tak percaya pada jam tangannya. 13:59:06. Waktu untuk dirinya seakan melambat. Dengan cepat ia menoleh kembali ke arah wanita itu.

Dan ketika angka menunjukkan tepat pukul 14:00:00 wanita itu telah terjatuh dari balkon. "A-apa ini… mustahil…" gumamnya tak percaya. Seakan tak dapat menghentikan dirinya sendiri, kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan menyebrangi jalan ke arah kerumunan orang di seberang sana.

#

"Detik berikutnya… Yunnie—Yun Ho, akan mati…," gumam Jae Joong hampir tak terdengar. Ia menunduk, menatap lirih pada _Death Note_ di genggamannya. "

Akan mati…" tak dapat dibendung lagi, air matanya mengalir perlahan. Tetesan bening itu membuat sungai kecil di sepanjang pipi putih nan mulus milik Jae Joong.

Memorinya seakan tertarik kembali saat ia bertemu dengan Yun Ho. Melihat tatapan elang yang menyala, mendengar suara berat yang merdu, menyaksikan ia tersenyum tipis kala Jae Joong melahap dengan rakus apel yang ia bawakan. Sungguh ia tak ingin hal itu lenyap.

Selama ini ia hanya dapat termangu melihat kematian seseorang. Menulis ribuan kata, deret nama kematian yang akan ia jemput. Meski hanya sebentar, namun pertemuannya dengan Yun Ho begitu membekas dalam kalbu.

Selama ini ia hanya dapat terdiam, mematung tanpa kata terucap. Tak bolehkah sekali ini ia melakukan sesuatu selain berdiam?. Hanya sekali saja, satu hal kecil untuk membalas budinya. Sekali saja.

'_Meski harus membayarnya dengan siksaan di neraka terdalam pun tak apa, setidaknya… aku dapat membalas budi baiknya'._

#

Kaki jenjang Yun Ho terus membawanya melangkah, tak menyadari sebuah mobil yang melaju kencang kearahnya. Sepersekian detik saat mobil itu akan menabraknya, ia mendengar suara Jae Joong dikepalanya, _'Yunnie!'_

**Ckiiiiiiit, BRAAAK**

Gerak refleks yang tepat akhirnya menyelamatkan Yun Ho dari maut di depan mata. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipis Yun Ho. Nafasnya memburu karena _adrenalin_ yang mengejar. Ia lalu tersiaga cepat. Dengan kasar ia menepis tangan-tangan yang membantunya berdiri.

Dengan hati galau ia berlari menuju rumahnya. Tak dihiraukannya umpatan kesal yang ia terima karena menabrak beberapa orang.

* * *

><p><strong>BRAAAAAK<strong>

Pintu rumah keluarga Jung terdobrak cukup keras. Yun Ho tak memperdulikan panggilan sang ibu yang menatap bingung. Yang ada dalam pikirannya saat ini hanya Jae Joong. Ia merasa gelisah saat ia mendengar Jae memanggilnya tadi.

"JOONGIE!" dengan cukup keras Yun Ho membanting pintu. Dilihatnya Jae tengah duduk bersimpuh di atas karpet di dalam kamarnya. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Yun Ho.

"_Okaeri_, Yunnie!" sapanya girang. Seketika itu Yun Ho bernafas lega, namun tak lama sebab ia melihat sebuah kejanggalan. Dimana perginya sepasang sayap hitam di punggung Jae Joong? Kepanikan mulai merajainya kembali.

"J-Joongie, kau… baik-baik saja?" Jae Joong sumringah saat Yun Ho memanggilnya _'Joongie' _terlebih ia tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan dirinya.

"Ne, Yunnie, aku baik-baik saja…"

Mata Yun Ho terbelalak kaget saat perlahan tubuh Jae Joong lenyap menjadi debu. "Jo-joongie?..." Jae Joong tersenyum simpul.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_ untuk semuanya, Yun~ _bye_!" dan akhirnya ia lenyap menjadi debu dan terbawa angin lalu.

Yun Ho menatap tak percaya, ia menolak kenyataan. Jae Joong, Kim Jae Joong, Joongie-nya telah pergi.

Ia jatuh terduduk. Dilihatnya sebuah buku yang tersampir di depannya. Diambilnya buku itu dengan bergetar. Memorinya berputar kembali. Mengingatkannya akan senyuman manis Jae Joong yang selalu merekah setiap saat. Sayap hitam menawannya yang begitu mengagumkan, lalu manik mata _obsidian_ yang hangat dan dingin kala berubah merah dan juga bagaimana pola tingkah shinigami unik itu saat memakan apel merah yang segar.

Lalu suara lembut saat memanggil namanya…

'_Yunnie,' _

Yun Ho takkan melupakannya, akan ia simpan ingatan itu di memori terdalamnya.

"Baka, Joongie baka… untuk apa kau melakukan hal yang tak berguna seperti itu, HAH!" umpatnya marah. Matanya kosong saat menatap buku yang ia pegang. Perlahan tetes-tetes air mata mulai berjatuhan, membanjiri buku itu dengan air kesedihan. "Joongie…"

'_Yunnie, saranghaeyo'_

Yun Ho terperangah saat mendapati goresan di sampul buku tersebut. Goresan yang begitu manis terlihat. Lalu sebuah sayap hitam yang turun di hadapannya perlahan.

Ternyata… Jae Joong selalu menemaninya. Meski raganya tak ada, namun hatinya selalu di dini, selalu bersamanya, selalu menemaninya kapanpun, takkan hilang.

**Tamat! *plak***

**oO~oOo~Oo**

**``````````THE END`````````**

**oO~oOo~Oo**

* * *

><p><span>[1] Shinigami = Dewa kematianMaut.

A/N: Saiia mau minta maaf kalau ada campuran Jepang dan Korea... sorry, author ini emang males misah-misahinnya. Dibuat simple saja . #bletak

`Arigatou Gozaimasu`

_With Love_

_Lucky__**  
><strong>


End file.
